Our M Scene
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: "Datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang" Sungjong membaca pesan yang baru ia buka di ponselnya. "Apa-apaan dia?" Lelaki ini menggerutu, kemudian mengetik: "Aku sedang belanja. Memangnya ada apa?"


Fanfic

Rated – M (Love, Romance. **Warn** : SexScene, NC, Lemon. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon)

.

Our M Scene

.

" _Datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang_ " Sungjong membaca pesan yang baru ia buka di ponselnya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Lelaki ini menggerutu, kemudian mengetik: " _Aku sedang belanja. Memangnya ada apa?_ "

Kurang dari lima menit, ada pesan masuk. Balasan: " _Datanglah kesini setelah belanja sayang…_ " Dan pesan itu berhasil membuat Sungjong clingak-clinguk sekitar sebelum senyum-senyum sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sungjong jarang bertemu Myungsoo, kekasihnya.

Lagipula, tiap kali ia datang ke apartemen lelaki itu, selalu saja, apapun alasan ia datang ke sana, semuanya hanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya dan Myungsoo, mendesah hebat di atas ranjang.

Ia ingat terakhir kali ia datang ke sana untuk minta bantuan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya pada mahasiswa itu, tetapi belum sampai setengah jalan, Myungsoo sudah menyerangnya, dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Pada akhirnya mereka harus begadang karena Sungjong ngotot tugas itu harus selesai pagi itu dan terus menyalahkan lelaki yang telah membuatnya mandi malam-malam.

Tetapi kali ini sepertinya Sungjong akan menurut saja. Selesai belanja ia akan langsung ke apartemen kekasihnya itu. Sebab jika diingat, insiden begadang itu sudah hampir sebulan lalu. Itu artinya, mereka sudah tak melakukan 'itu' hampir sebulan lamanya. Sungjong kangen juga. Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa ia dan Myungsoo jarang bertemu, sebab belakang mereka sama-sama banyak tugas. Mungkin Myungsoo juga kangen dengannya.

"Aigoo! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau hyung tiba-tiba ingin melakukan itu?" Sungjong berjalan pulang sambil memikirkan alasan Myungsoo mengundangnya. Ini sudah sebulan. Bagaimana jika Sungjong tak lagi mahir 'bermain' dengan Myungsoo? Bagaimana jika nanti ia gugup seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Sungjong terus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Myungsoo menyerangnya. "Paling tidak beri aku waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri lagi!" Keluh Sungjong keras-keras. Beruntung gang yang dilaluinya agak sepi.

Sore itu, Sungjong sampai di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya. Dan untuk waktu yang lama, Sungjong ragu. Maka ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik:

 _"Hyung aku di depan…"_

Dan cukup cepat Myungsoo membalas: _"Apa kau menghilangkan kunci apartemenku?"_

Sungjong berniat membalas, tapi Myungsoo kembali mengirim: _"Cepatlah masuk.."_

Haiishh…! kenapa Myungsoo sangat buru-buru? Apa ada sesuatu? Apa dia marah?

Sungjong mulai penasaran. Akhirnya ia masuk juga dengan kunci yang ia simpan. Tak lupa menguncinya kembali dari dalam.

Saat itu ponselnya berbunyi.

 _"Sudah masuk? bagus.. cepat ke kamarku, aku kangen."_

DEG! Jantung Sungjong melonjak. Apa itu artinya Kim Myungsoo sudah menunggunya di dalam kamar?

 _"Aku di ruang tengah saja hyung…"_ Sungjong membalas dengan telapak tangan penuh keringat.

Untuk beberapa detik yang singkat, Sungjong merasa balasan dari Myungsoo terlalu lama. Rasanya aneh menunggu balasan sementara jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh 'ruang tengah'.

Sungjong sibuk menunggui ponselnya, hingga ia tak sadar kalau Myungsoo sudah keluar dari kamar dan menghampirinya. "Hey Lee Sungjong! Apa-apaan ini? kenapa tak mau masuk?"

"Eh?" Sungjong menoleh kaget. "A…aku, sudah lama tidak ke sini. Rasanya agak asing…" Ia menggaruk tengkuk. Tapi Myungsoo meraih lengannya itu dan menariknya. Membawa Sungjong masuk. Kemudian mendudukkan kekasihnya itu di sofa ruang tengah.

"Yaa! Aneh sekali mendengar kekasihku sendiri merasa asing dengan apartemenku!"

Sungjong diam.

"Apa kau datang ke apartemen orang lain selama sebulan ini sampai-sampai merasa asing denganku?" Myungsoo memasang tampang marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Yaa! Kenapa bilang begitu?!" Sungjong ingin memukul Myungsoo karena perkataannya barusan.

Dengan gemas Myungsoo mengacak rambut Sungjong hingga berantakan. Membuat Sungjong semakin ingin mengamuk. Padahal sudah susah-payah dirinya menata rambut sebelum datang kemari. Saat Sungjong ingin menyingkirkan tangan Myungsoo, Myungsoo lebih dulu bergerak cepat dan mendekap tubuh Sungjong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin melihat rambutmu berantakan sambil mendesah di ranjang baby…" Goda Myungsoo.

Pipi Sungjong langsung merona. "Mesum!" Pekiknya.

"Ayolah Jongie.. Kapan kau akan peka?Kenapa kau tak paham kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?" Myungsoo mengusap kening Sungjong dengan dagu lancipnya. Lalu melanjutkan: "Aku sudah bilang aku menunggumu di kamar agar kau paham kalau aku ingin melakukan itu. Aku kan kekasihmu, kenapa kau justru mengataiku mesum? Tadi kau juga tak segera masuk. Apa kau tak merindukanku, hm? Ini sudah satu bulan lho…"

Sungjong yang diam saja, sebenarnya ingin menjawab kalau ia sudah mengerti bahkan sejak pertama kali Myungsoo mengiriminya pesan pagi ini. Tapi Myungsoo kembali bicara lebih dulu.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sungjong segera mendongak pada wajah Myungsoo. "Hey hyung.. jangan pernah bertanya itu lagi! Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak bisa diterima. Siapa bilang aku tidak peka, aku bahkan sudah paham sejak pagi tadi kau mengirimiku pesan. Sekarang hyung mau apa? Akan kuturuti!"

Mendengar itu Myungsoo langsung menyeringai. Seperti wolf yang melihat seekor kelinci kuning kecil.

.

.

"Hhhhh…." Sungjong melenguh keras saat pipi Myungsoo menyapu selangkangannya. Entah apa saja yang telah Myungsoo lakukan di bawah sana.

"Hyung… kenapa di sini? lebih baik di kamar 'kan?" Tanya Sungjong setelah hampir sepuluh menit lalu Myungsoo menyingkap baju dan menarik celananya.

Myungsoo mendongak. "Ini salahmu tadi tidak langsung ke kamar."

"Hyung… kita ke kamar saja ya…" Sungjong mencoba bangkit, tapi saat itu juga Myungsoo meraih kedua bahunya dan kembali mendorongnya berbaring. Ia memeluk Sungjong dan berbisik: "Hey Lee Sungjong. Hole-mu sudah sempit lho… bagaimana ini?"

Mendengar itu Sungjong membelalak. _Apa yang Myungsoo katakan barusan?_

"Hyung? Kau tak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Sungjong menatap Myungsoo tak percaya. Dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk satu kali.

"Mungkin nanti rasanya akan seperti pertama kali kita melakukan itu…"

Bahu Sungjong merinding. Ia ingat pertama kali melakukan hal itu dengan Myungsoo. Kekasihnya itu memang memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi tetap saja sakit. Sungjong bahkan berpikir dirinya tak akan bisa lagi tidur telentang. Malam itu rectum-nya serasa bengkak dan ia baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi.

"Nanti jangan nangis ya sayang?" Ucap Myungsoo lagi.

Dan Sungjong langsung merengut. Ia bahkan hampir merengek pada Myungsoo. Tapi ingat dirinya sudah berkata akan menuruti Myungsoo. Jadi Sungjong diam saja.

Myungsoo menarik dirinya dari atas tubuh Sungjong dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Kemari Jongie…" Ia menarik lengan Sungjong, memintanya juga duduk. "Kau takut ,hm? Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Apa kau lupa sudah berapa kali kita melakukan ini? kau pikir aku mau menyakitimu? Khusus untuk rectum-mu, aku ini sudah pro lho…" Myungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sungjong tersenyum dengan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kemari…" Myungsoo menarik tubuh Sungjong ke atas pangkuannya. Sungjong menurut dan membuka kakinya untuk duduk di atas paha pria itu.

Myungsoo tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lebih dulu. Maka ia menarik tengkuk Sungjong, menempelkan bibir mereka. Dan hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk membuat Sungjong-nya membalas ciumannya dengan penuh gairah.

Tubuh Sungjong mulai bergerak tak beraturan. Myungsoo tahu tubuh itu menginginkan sesuatu. Dan dia akan memberikannya sebentar lagi.

Ciuman mereka berakhir dengan Sungjong yang lebih dulu menarik wajahnya dan terengah-engah. Wajahnya merona merah. Tapi bibir tebalnya jauh lebih merekah. Myungsoo sangat beruntung atas pemandangan indah di wajah Sungjong saat ini.

Lelaki ini memiliki tubuh kurus nan ramping seperti seorang gadis. Myungsoo tak pernah bosan memeluknya apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Hyung.. Wajah mesum-mu muncul." Ucap Sungjong sambil masih terengah.

Myungsoo tersenyum. "Ini wajahku kalau sedang mengagumimu sayang…"

Sungjong dengan wajah semakin menghangat, mendekat kembali dan memeluk leher Myungsoo. Telinga mereka saling menempel. Memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat membuat Sungjong ingat betapa ia mencintai lelaki ini. Ia cuma menginginkan Myungsoo untuk hati dan tubuhnya.

Mendapat pelukan hangat dari seorang Sungjong, Myungsoo kembali bergerak. Tangannya menelusuri pinggang Sungjong dan terus meluncur mencapai sepasang pantat telanjang kekasihnya. Ia meremas pantat itu pelan, menimbulkan lenguhan singkat dari Sungjong tepat di telinganya. Perlahan Myungsoo menarik dua bongkah pantat itu ke arah berlawanan, lalu mengangkatnya dan menempatkan rectum Sungjong tepat di atas juniornya.

Tubuh Sungjong mengejang satu kali, dan ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak kekasihnya. Myungsoo benar-benar berniat melakukan semuanya di sini. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat jantung Sungjong berdegup kencang.

Saat junior Myungsoo mulai menggesek bagian luar rectumnya, Sungjong semakin mengeratkan dekapan lengannya.

"Aku akan masuk Jongie.. jangan cekik aku ya?"

Sungjong mendengus tersenyum namun masih dengan nada gugup. Ia memindahkan lengannya, berganti menggelayuti pundak Myungsoo, dengan kepalanya masih bersandar di sana.

Sungjong memejam erat saat Myungsoo mendorong pinggangnya turun. Dan saat itu juga sesuatu memasuki rectumnya dengan lembut. Sungjong mendesah dengan mulut terbuka dan napasnya menerpa leher Myungsoo. Ia merasa tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri.

Myungsoo selesai mendorong. Sekarang Sungjong kembali duduk di pangkuan Myungsoo, namun kali ini dengan junior Myungsoo berada dalam dirinya. Benar-benar sakit, tapi Sungjong merindukan perlakuan ini. Myungsoo sengaja diam untuk membuat kekasihnya terbiasa.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil melingkari pinggang Sungjong dan balas memeluknya.

Sungjong mengangguk. Keringat dingin dari keningnya membasahi matanya seperti air mata. Tapi, biar bagaimana pun, juniornya sendiri sudah menegang dan ia ingin segera bergerak.

"Hyung…" Bisik Sungjong sebelum tubuhnya bergerak naik-turun dengan sendirinya. Menuntut kenikmatan yang Myungsoo siapkan.

Myungsoo tersenyum… _Here we go baby!_

Butuh waktu sejenak, sekarang napas Myungsoo mengamuk seiring gerakan kekasihnya yang naik-turun di atas pangkuannya. Myungsoo meremas pinggang Sungjong lalu mendorongnya turun menumbuk juniornya sendiri, begitu seterusnya.

Sungjong kewalahan. Di satu sisi tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri, sementara di sisi lain Myungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Sekarang Sungjong hanya bisa berpegangan pada kedua pundak Myungsoo. Merasakan sensasi tiap kali junior Myungsoo menggesek bagian dalam dinding rectumnya, dan junior nya sendiri yang sesekali bergesekan dengan perut Myungsoo, membuat Sungjong benar-benar mabuk.

Desahan Sungjong tak berhenti. Apalagi saat tubuhnya bergerak menggelinjang ketika sweet spotnya tertumbuk junior Myungsoo. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti bergerak dan melenguh di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"hhhh…hh, mm hyung… A..aku.. aku mau keluar." Ucapan Sungjong tertelan dengusan.

"keluarkan saja sayang…" Jawab Myungsoo tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Sungjong menggeram singkat, tubuhnya bergetar saat cairan itu keluar dari juniornya dan menciprati perut Myungsoo. Kemudian mengalir ke bawah tubuh mereka. Tubuh Sungjong melemas dan kini ia hanya menuruti gerakan Myungsoo.

Saat itu Myungsoo justru menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin keras dan brutal. Perlahan Myungsoo mengeluarkan geraman kecil, yang semakin lama, seiring gerakan yang ia buat, geramannya semakin terdengar jelas. Ia mencengkeram pinggang Sungjong lebih kuat, kemudian dengan satu sentakan, tubuhnya mengejang, dan ia mengerang keras. Sungjong merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi hole-nya yang mengedut perih. Cairan itu mengalir hingga keluar dari dalam hole-nya dan membasahi pahanya. Mereka klimaks dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

Tubuh mereka sama-sama dibasahi keringat yang mereka buat sendiri. Sungjong memeluk tubuh Myungsoo dan merasakan keringat lelaki itu menempel di tubuhnya. Sungjong tahu mereka benar-benar perlu mandi sekarang.

"Baru klimaks satu kali sudah capek." Ucap Myungsoo pada Sungjong yang memeluknya.

"Ini masih sore lho hyung… boleh aku mandi dulu?"

"Asalkan nanti malam kita lanjutkan…"

Sungjong mengangguk. Kemudian melepas pelukannya. Ia menarik tubuhnya, dan perlahan mengeluarkan junior Myungsoo dari dalam hole-nya.

Sungjong senang ia masih terbiasa dengan Myungsoo, meski ia akui hole-nya memang menyempit.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Myungsoo di sela helaan nafasnya.

Sungjong menggeleng. "Memang mulai sempit hyung… tapi sepertinya langsung terbiasa."

Myungsoo tersenyum "That means you're belong with me…" ia menyentuh hidung Sungjong singkat.

End.

.

.

~heheheh… aku merasa ini GJ.

Apa MJs suka?

Salah satu temanku menyemangatiku untuk membuat rated M.

Semoga rated M kali ini juga disukai seperti ff sebelumnya 'It Will Suit You Well'. Hahahah XD


End file.
